The Host Club meets Guitar Hero 3
by Sakurafan207
Summary: What would happen if the Host club decided to play the new game Haruhi bought, and what if Kyouya had temper issues with the game? Sorry, if the characters are OC ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or GH3!

Mkay, this is an insane idea to bring out the evil-ness in Kyouya; we all know its in there!

"Normal talking"

"**twins"**

RIIING! The school bell cried, signaling the end of the school day at Ouran High School; the prestigous students strode down the open halls while trying to maintain the aura of looking polite and edaqet. Girls fixed their make-up within the midsts of their private lockers, paved with pictures of their favorite host in the Ouran High School Host Club; boys straightened their jackets and applied some cologne before leaving the school to go flirt among the girls before they strode home in their black and white limosuines.

All of the Ouran High School Host Club members: Hikaru and Kaoru, Tamaki, Kyouya, Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi raced towards the large, perfectly carved Third Music room's door. All of them were eager to see what the new Guitar Hero 3 was. After all, they had heard about it from Haruhi, after lots of devious talking.

:Flash back:

It was about the last class of the day and Haruhi was starting to get annoyed by the twins constant bickering about a new game she'd recently purchased; how'd they know she bought a game. She mentally sighed, she had almost forgotten they thourothly check anything she has done in the past few hours before. Obviously, she was going to be bothered until she surrendered and told.

**"Haruhi! What game did you buy?",**

the twins simetainously pleaded as both of them swept to each side of Haruhi and continued to bicker and ramble on about information on the "new" game.

"Why should I tell you? You already have to know anything that I have done in the past few hours!", Haruhi exclaimed annoyed.

**"Bu-u--"**

"No."

**"Please!"**

"No."

**"We may know the kind of thing you bought, but we don't know what its called!?"****, the twins were towering her as they pleaded.**

"Why do you really want to know?"

**"We want to play it!",** the twins were smothering her and she decided to give up.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but only if you stop bothering me with these questions."

"Yay!", Hikaru shouted as his twin, Kaoru, jumped with glee.

"And ok, Haruhi!", the older twin whispered as he crossed his fingers behind his back with a small grin. After the gesture with the fingers from Hikaru, Kaoru caught on and agreed as well, taking on the same grin.

"I bought Guitar Hero 3."

The name puzzled the twins as a confused look was drawn on their cunning faces,"Haruhi, what is a Guitar Hero 3?" Said person sighed with pity for the twins, but she guessed no one else in the host club knew about ANY video games except maybe a simulation game designed about them.

"Its not a Guitar Hero 3, its Guitar Hero 3, a video game that uses a fake guitar with five buttons: Green, Red, Yellow, Blue, and Orange. Then you hold it with the strap on one shoulder kinda wrapped around your body. Also, there is a little thing you move up and down or just down or just up and that plays the notes. The whammy bar, who cares; also, you hold down the color of the note and strum the thingy mah-bobber. Got it?"

The twins started to spark interest as they eagerly wanted to play and they inched a bit closer to Haruhi with anfractous glee. She gulped and stepped to the side, heading for the slowly closing door . The next instant, the twins held her down and called everyone else to hear; once telling everyone, people took it as a race and started heading toward the Third Music room. Haruhi was the first one to fly out of the hallway, she knew if anyone else gets there before her, her game would be ruined, if they so found it hiding outside, beneath the window.

:End of Flashback:

Sweat crawled down the hosts perfectly carved faces as many females swooned at their eagerness. Hikaru and Kaoru were starting to gain speed as a flustered Tamaki raced along side of them; losing breath, the blonde started to slow down and match pace with Kyouya, and at the top of the race were these people: Mori, Hunny, and Haruhi in the lead; The lead person was gasping for air when she dawned apon the carved door.

She took a minute to inhale large amounts of air as the others were beginning to catch up. Boy, was she lucky she got a huge head start; she dreaded at the thought of what would happen if Tamaki got their before her. Haruhi imagined pieces of the game flying through the air and smashing even more randomly along the carpet covered floor.

Turning her head towards the others, running as fast as their bodies would allow it, she grinned and turned the cold doorknob and rushed inside, slamming the door behind her.

Deprived of air once again, she sunk to the ground and forced the door to stay closed, while retreiving much needed air. A few seconds continued, Haruhi was almost done with her lack of air phase, so she started to set the game up, which had miraciously appeared in the Third Music room, much to her dismay. (-cough-HikaruandKaoru-cough- xD)

She started by inserting the Wii remote into the glossy, white guitar, while turning the Wii itself on. The whole thing was set up, she dusted herself off and stood up; now it was the time to let the "animals" in.

Ears and heads were pressed roughly against the weaking door; Kyouya sighed and waited for Haruhi to open the door, how much longer would he have to endure their stupidity, I mean, its just a stupid game right?

"Oy, Haruhi, open the door!" The purple eyed host whined as others agreed and joined in. "Haruhi, open the door, open the door!" Said person groaned in frustration as she heard more voices complain to her. "Just shut up!", she yelled, "If you shut up, I might let you in!" Haruhi scavanged around for something to cover her ears, finding nothing, she gave up and walked slowly and as quietly to the door as she possibly could.

As she edged closer and closer; the voices sprang again,"Haruhi! Are you going to let us in?" Hope vibrated through the voices from the other side of the door. Haruhi gulped and gripped the doorknob; she started to turn it when, CRASH! The host club poured into the room and dog piled Haruhi. Her small body crushed by the weight of the the men, her small hands pushed against the limp bodies, and making no avail, she waited boredly until they got off of her. Once freed of the dog pile, Haruhi strolled towards the game, turning it on as the others fought to get the closest to the game.

"Now as you all know how to play it, I will show you a demonstration." The host swooned in awe once gazing upon the loading page, all except for Kyouya whom showed no interest. She skipped the advertisements in which apparently ooo'd and awe'd the host club. When she finally got to the main screen, the other hosts were eager to play. "Wow, it is amazing, my daughter, I love it! Though, you should have bought something more girly." Tamaki sighed and dreamt of Haruhi in girl clothes playing a feminine video game. Oh the glory!

The twins were beginning to look bored as they noticed it was just a game to play songs on. "Oy, could the game get any more boring?" The twins bluntly stated. "Hey, just wait till you try it." Haruhi stiffled a laugh and scrolled to QUICKPLAY and pressed the green button. She strummed down a few times and pressed the green button again when arriving on "Rock You Like A Hurricane"

Tamaki's eyes glittered when he heard the song and saw the staff play on the screen, but then he got confused, since when do notes come flying at you and how do you make them disappear? His confused eyes wandered to the guitar as he watched her press the green button and strum, then press the yellow button and strum. Another thing that made him ponder was why you didn't have to keep strumming when a "long" note appeared on the screen.

Kyouya watched Haruhi intently as he analyzed how the game was played. Peh, nothing he, the Ootori, couldn't do. He would have to show her, and prove to everyone else, its just a game. He re-adjusted his glass," Haruhi, let me try the game after you."

"But, mom! I want to try our daughters game first!" Tamaki flailed as "mom" sighed and decided to let Tamaki try. If the idiot could do it then so could he.

:About 26 minutes past:

Tamaki was finally getting the hang of it and he bounced toward Kyouya and chittered exitedly," Look, mom, I'm doing it; I'm playing the game!" As soon as his song ended, Kyouya harshly grabbed the guitar and positioned it the way Haruhi had shown them; he smirked, this should be easy, but wait, how do you position your hands? Oh, yeah, like this. His hands graced the stem of the guitar while his long, slender fingers rested themselves upon the colored buttons and his free hand fell down to the strum. A smug smirk was glued upon the Ootori's handsome features as he chose the song "Hit Me With Your Best Shot"

Haruhi gulped, she had a feeling this wasn't going to turn out well. She hid behind the couch and looked to see what the others were doing. The

Hitachiin brothers were gazing at the screen, amazed by how simple it looked as they waited for their turn.

Directing her attention back to Kyouya, she noticed he couldn't get the notes right. He strumed then pressed the button, and he was getting very frustrated with it. Haruhi anime sweat-dropped as she spoke out loud," Umm, try reversing your order Kyouya." Too bad though, Kyouya was to busy concentrating on the game to notice her help, in which, he badly needed.

A few minutes later, he had tried the song 5 times and his anger expanded each time, quite a few veins were popping out of his head as he tried to get the notes right, and Hikaru was right there beside him, bickering about how bad he was doing and Hikaru knew very well what might come out of it and he smirked at the thought.

Kyouya couldn't believe how bad he was doing, it was just a stupid game, right? and it didn't help that Hikaru was bickering. Kyouya's anger took hold of him as he took the guitar from his body and smashed it violently against the ground; gasps were heard echoing around the room. The sound of missing notes rang in his ears; Kyouya was breathing heavily, his anger was still there. "Oy, what did you do that for? Now, you suck even more." Hikaru teased.

It was to much for Kyouya, he took what was left of the guitar and aimed it at the older

Hitachiin in frustration, rose it above his head, and thrust it downwards. Hikaru gasped as he flung to the side, avoiding the hit, but hitting the wall in the process. "Kyouya! How dare you!" Kaoru screamed as he went to check his brother.

Kyouya was now gasping in deep breaths as Haruhi carefully strode over and placed a hand on his breathing shoulder; with a look of concern she asked," You ok? Here, why don't you take a break from the game for a while, ok?" Haruhi smiled nervously as he started to calm down. Kyouya regained composure, dusted himself and re-adjusted his glasses, coughed, and walked away.

The host club began to wonder if they could play, the twins snaked over by the guitar, still mainly in tact but damaged on the bottom. Hikaru leaned down and picked it up, testing it by pressing a button. A few minutes later, everyone was in a ruckous, screaming Dammit, Fuck you, and other curses; Haruhi was tired of it and screamed in frustration, threw the door open and slammed it closed. Kyouya smirked and followed after, he wanted to do something that might calm her down, and it was kinda a secret urge.

:Outside:

Haruhi stomped her feet against the ground roughly, she had spent so much money and all for what? For the game to get smashed! She sat down and buried her head in her hands. How badly she wanted to cry, but no tears for this young one. Soon after, she felt someone walk up to her and stand near her. She avoided looking at the person and just kept sitting there, frustrated.

A soft cough was heard from above her and she raised her head curiously towards the sound. Her large brown eyes met pale gray ones and she pondered what he was doing here.

Once she locked eyes with him, he swooped down and pecked her on the lips. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as he chuckled and licked his lips, he enjoyed the taste of her strawberry chapstick, it was refreshing. Haruhi watched as he walked inside. She followed after, still blushing.

The end!

What did you think of it? I'm having writers block so sorry. But R&R!

Ichigo


End file.
